Lost episodes part one
by lupin200087
Summary: The stuff u never saw in the show or manga Mabye Lemon later.
1. My name is

Lost Episodes of Inuyasha Episode 1 My name is… 

Bracketsauthers note

Our story starts as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are walking along a dirt trail. When they see a place where a lot of jewel shards seem to be glinting in the sun.

"Holy shit that's a lot of shards of the jewl!" Inuyasha remarks.

"Hmmmm.. No one seems to be there." Said Sango "Works for me!" Inuyasha said and with that he jumps for them. **Slash! "**Urrrkkk!" Slam! Inuyasha's down.

: "I thought you would be smarter than that Inuyasha why not walk back up to the trail and try that again."

"Dammit shut up and let me take the shards!" "No" "Well Then I guess I gotta kill you!"

: "Just so you know my name is Jasper."

Inuyasha: "Well I don't really care!"

Kick! Kick! Kick! Kick! Kick! Kick! Kick! Kick! Kick! Kick!

Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Miroku: "What an idiot everyone knows not to just bardge in."

Jasper: "You can give up any time you know."

Inuyasha: "I don't give up!"

Jasper: "That's good to know"

**SWACK!**

Inuyasha: "Waaaaauuuuuuuggggggghhhhhh!"

"And I thought he was stronger than that." "Oh well." Jasper said calmly

"To Hell I am!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Uggggghhhh. He's trying again?" said Miroku

**SLASH!**

"Gragghh!" (at this point I paused because my cat bit me)

"Come on I don't wanna fight can I join your team?"

"Sure!" Kagome said enthusiastically

"W-What?" "Kagome rethink this!" Inuyasha said

So Jasper was on their team from then on.

Description of Jasper: He (Me) is a half demon with armour and about 26 swords that he (I) made Himself (myself). Brown hair blue eyes and silvery-white robe.

"Hunh." Inuyasha and Jasper said at the same time

"What?" Kagome asked puzzled

"I smell Naraku." They also say at the same time

"There!" Jasper yelled as he threw a sword at a bush

As they came closer

"Demon puppet." Everyone said at the same time

"Ironic" Jasper said

"What in seven hells!" Inuyasha yelled

"A giant mantis…" a man said and died


	2. The mantis

Episode 2 the mantis 

"What the fuck" Jasper said as a giant mantis slithered over a village

"Raorr!" It said as it destroyed more of the village

"Kill It!" Jasper yelled as he and Inuyasha pulled out their sword (For Jasper His laglace sword)

They attacked It but nothing happened

"Kagome your sacred arrow!" Inuyasha yelled

"Right."

She shot her sacred arrow at the mantis it cracked the barrier just enough for Inuyasha to use his Bakaruha (Notice Bakaruha is Japanese for backlash wave)

**BOOOOOMMMM!**

"The Mantis exploded?" Kagome asked puzzled

"Hey Kagome is there a jewel shard in that thing?"

"Yep right there." She said and pointed.

Everyone stayed at the part of the village that wasn't destroyed.

"So just how did you get them to let us stay in there village tonight?" Jasper asked

"Well…." Miroku said

"Hey where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"I don't know." Everyone said

"Well I'm gonna look for him."

Kagome walked for a while before hearing some whistling.

"Wait Inuyasha doesn't whistle unless……"

There was Inuyasha pissin' on a tree and whistling

Kagome jumped behind a tree

"Oh god I just saw Inuyasha pissing on a tree!" she thought

"Hey what's happining Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"AAAAAAUUUUHHH! Oh nothing I gotta take a quiz at keade's hut."

She ran away

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled

He followed her. "What's up?" he asked again and picked her up

"Uh nothing." She replied

"Something's always up. So what is it?"

"Uuuuhhhh…" "Oh god should I tell him? Yes I have to I can't lie to Inuyasha."

"Ummmmmm…"

"Well spit it out!"

"Ummm I saw you Peeing on that tree!"

"There I said it."

"W-w-w-w-WHATTT!"

"I'm sorry. you went missing so I went and looked for you."

"………"

"Hey what's wrong Inuyasha?"

everyone noticed he was blushing

"uuuuuuuhuhhhhhh……" then he ran away

Where did Inuyasha go? More cliff hangers soon to come


	3. Inuyashas thoughts and some confusion ot...

Episode 3 Inuyasha's thoughts and some confusion otherwise 

"Well I'm gonna go look for him." Kagome said

Kagome was walking in the dead of night and she stumbled upon a place that was nice and bright, the sun was out on one side the other side was crawling with demon worms and was all dark.

Inuyasha was sitting between places.

Kagome's first thought was that she was in Inuyasha's thoughts

Inuyasha looked up.

"Hey Kagome welcome to my thoughts."

"That's why he was on both sides." She thought

"I'll show ya around." He said calmly

"That's my thoughts of you." He said and pointed

"That's where my perverted thoughts come from." He said

Kagome noticed they were locked up.

"That's my thoughts of evil things I'd rather not talk about."

"And that's my thoughts of well read the lable."

Kagome read it and it said 'WHAT CHILDREN MIGHT LOOK LIKE AND PLANS FOR FUTRE LIFE.'

"Anyway that's mine and this is my sactuary."

"Ummmm.. Inuyasha I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well I have this new friend at school and, well… she wants to come to the fudel era Is it O.K. if she comes?"

"sure we could always use a new friend." "by the way what's her name?"

"Gynelle."

"We should head back to the village." Inuyasha said

"Yeah."

**Meanwhile** **back **at the village.

Miroku tried something perverted to Sango three times. Jasper caught the last one and hit Miroku so hard on the head he fell uncounsius.

Just as Kagome and Inuyasha got back.

"Hey everyone a new person's coming from my time!"

"Yay! A new friend!" Shippou squealed

No cliffie and not so long


	4. Fear

Episode 4 Fear 

"Well as long as you're here Jasper you get a present." Kaede said (A hint to what it is.)

"Huh?"

"Prayer beads!"

(Inuyasha burst out laughing)

"Now Kagome chose a new word."

"How about Roll over"

"Shit!" face first into the ground

"Any who I've got to go get Gynelle from my time. See you guys later!"

Kagome jumped down the well.

1 hour later

"Hi guys I'm back! This is Gynelle!"

"Gynelle this is Jasper, Inuyasha, Miroku (after she says his name she whispers something in Gynelle's ear. Gynelle nodded) Shippou, Sango, and Keade." Kagome said

"Oh and one more thing" (Whispers another thing in her ear)(In case your wondering it's Jasper's prayer bead words)

Jasper and Inuyasha seemed not happy about tonight.

"Oh no" Kagome thought, "Tonight their demon powers disappear!"

**Bam!** A sword pierced right through the door.

"Shit! Not tonight of all nights!" Inuyasha yelled

Jasper did not look very different in his human form just no ears or claws

16 Ninja's all dressed in black came out of the bushes and attacked Inuyasha

Jasper pulled out the heaviest sword he had witch was the bloodlust sword

"Your gonna Die!" he yelled as he tried to slash the ninjas but was pinned to the mountain with thorns and a cursed sword.

"Shit!" he yelled

He kept trying to break free but the thorns were too strong and were sucking blood.

"S…someone take this..sword and ..slash the vines…" he said

Sango grabbed it (She was the only one who was strong enough at the moment) and slashed. It cut them perfectly without harming Jasper whatsoever.

He got out with minor blood loss and started helping Inuyasha who would've been beaten to a bloody pulp if Jasper got there one second later.

"Shit!" Inuyasha was dieing

What could Jasper do?

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffy!


	5. Fear part 2

Episode 5 Fear part 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only the hope Rumiko Thakahashi will turn my stories into manga.

"Shit!" Jasper was slashed and then continually beaten with blades

He pulled out his fast sword and stabbed the ninja through the heart. The ninja died.

Jasper got up and started cutting. Ninjas were dieing all over the place until there was one left.

Stab

Jasper fell to the ground, Blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Hirai Koutsu!" (Sango's boomerang)

Ripped the ninja to shreds.

"I hate killing humans"

"A jewel shard!" Kagome said and grabbed the glinting thing inside the one who just got ripped up.

"They have no face!" Miroku said

"That's the least of our worries." Gynelle said and pointed to the beaten Inuyasha and the bloodied Jasper.

Jasper regained conciseness 3 hours later and it was daylight (Thank god.)

He couldn't get up he had to many wounds. He fell asleep again.

He awoke later to someone calling his name.

"Jasper.. Jasper please don't be dead…"

"Shippou is that you"

"Yayy! Your alive!"

Now he knew it was Shippou

He could get up. But it was dark out. He slept the whole day.

"Damn."

Inuyasha was just getting up too.

"Stupid human form."

"Tomorrow we should search for jewel shards" Kagome said

"Sounds good." Miroku said

"What are jewel shards?" Gynelle asked

"Well jewel shards are…" Kagome started (I don't feel like explaining it right now)

The Next Day

Jasper and Inuyasha were good enough to fight that day when..

"What the hell?" "The scent of human blood." Inuyasha said

"Slaughter." Jasper said

Ooooooo what happened I'm evil MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Matthew

Episode 6 Matthew 

Disclaimer: I…I…WAAAHHHHH! WHY Do I have to say it!

Ok idontowninuyasha. XX (Dies)

"Slaughter." Jasper said

Everyone rushed to the village. And there was a demon with a scythe and a sword behind a flaming wagon. Dead animals and people everywhere.

"Hehehehehehe! Pitiful humans so weak!" he said

"What the hell! Who are you?" Inuyasha Yelled and asked (I guess)

"Who are you and why should you care who I am" he said

"Well since your going to die any way I might as well tell you."

"My name is Matthew. Now DIE!"

Matthew took a flying leap at Inuyasha 

**SLASH!** He was there in about 0.07 milliseconds from where he was with his scythe Inuyasha took a big slash right through his stomach **GHAAAKKK!** Inuyasha fell to the ground.

**GSHUCK!** Jasper stabbed his "Fast" sword right through Matthew.

"You stupid half-breed you think that will kill me!" 

"Nope but it will slow you down."

Just at that moment Inuyasha pulled out his sword and…

"KAZE NO KIZU!" (Wind scar)

"Gragggh!" 

He was gone but no trace of the shikon shards he had.

"Where did the shards go?" Kagome asked

"I don't know" Sango said

Kinda cliffe but not very long


	7. The Dark Witch

Episode 7 The dark witch 

Disclaimer: I sniff dont own Inuyasha

Everyone followed the trace of the shards (Gynelle could see them too.) Into a dark forest when Inuyasha started to act strangely and within minutes was full demon and going insane.

"Go!" Jasper yelled "Find the source of this and destroy it! I will try to hold him back!"

"Right!" they said

Jasper pulled out his flame sword (So he wouldn't hurt Inuyasha too much) and so they fought.

Kagome, Gynelle, Sango, and Miroku. Were looking for this "Thing" but found no trace of anything.

Meanwhile Jasper and Inuyasha were fighting Jasper was pretty much half dead Inuyasha was almost as strong as he was in demon form.:) So Jasper seized the perfect moment and grabbed Inuyasha by the leg and threw him at a hut. _Hut?_ That wasn't there before.** SMASH! **Inuyasha broke through the wall and who was there but a Dark Witch using voodoo on Inuyasha.

While Inuyasha was down Jasper took out his Leaf Sword and split the witch in half.

Inuyasha was still stuck in the wall but was back to his hanyou self.

Jasper fell unconscious.

He woke up hours later everyone was fine but he knew he shouldn't move for a while.

Shorter but no more chapters until I get more reviews!


	8. Kagome's house

Episode 8 Kagome's House 

Jasper awoke later, he just didn't feel right but as he awoke he found no one was there just a note that read.

_Jasper,_

_We decided to go shard hunting today so hopefully you get this note you have everything in your care_

_Have a nice day._

_-Kagome and everyone else_

"Oh well I guess I get everything." Jasper said as he looked over at Kagome's backpack.

2 Hours later

A very long noodle was hanging out of Jasper's mouth when everyone got back he was also fast asleep.

"Crap!" Inuyasha yelled "He ate all the ramen!"

As Jasper awoke Inuyasha started choking him (I pictured this Simpsons style)

"Relax Inuyasha!" Kagome said

"SIT!"

THUD 

"Hey what did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled

"Look I can just go back to my time for some more!" Kagome yelled back

"Plus it's Easter so you can all come." Kagome said

"Sure as long as there is more of that stuff I just ate." Jasper said

"Can I come too?" Gynelle asked "I don't think the foster home will mind."

"Sure." Kagome said

So everyone jumped down the well to Kagome's time

Sorry for the postpone everyone but I am going to be gone for 2 weeks! My goal for reviews is now 10 keep 'em comin people and sorry to everyone I emailed saying this was going to be called the demon within or outbreak


	9. sorry plz read

Sorry I am no longer writing sorry to all my fans (as if I had any) cries but instead I am gonna animate these storie's don't look forward to them on (the name will still be the lost episodes) and thanx to all who did actually read my stories.


End file.
